Recent developments in the field of image processing have led to advancements in various image segmentation techniques. Such techniques facilitates segmentation of an object-of-interest (such as a human body or human face) from a specific image based on different statistical and/or probabilistic image feature-based methods. In one such approach, the object segmentation may be done based on estimation of a foreground mask of the object-of-interest from a specific image. The key to segment any object may lie in determining an appropriate boundary condition to classify pixels in estimated foreground mask as foreground pixels and background pixels.
Conventionally, in one solution, a pre-determined, completely static background (BG) image is subtracted from a captured image. The pre-determined static BG image may be generated in the beginning of the object segmentation process based on multiple sequential images of the background scene and by taking an average of such sequential images. The remaining pixels in the subtracted image are labeled as the foreground pixels. However, the foreground pixels may include erroneously determined foreground pixels. For example, at the time of generation of the pre-determined static BG image, moving objects (that includes the user) may be present in the scene or the camera may be displaced from an original position. Such errors may cause iterated generation of another static BG image. In another solution, depth information may be utilized to identify foreground pixels. However, the depth information may be unreliable for determination of foreground pixels as a result of noise present in most depth map sensors. Such noise may cause unevenness in the boundaries of the identified foreground regions obtained based on the depth information. Also, such noisy depth information may cause generation of undesired gaps or holes within the foreground regions.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.